Fantasy Castle: Eternal Dream of the Princess
by Pyroseer
Summary: Yuri and yaoi. Main pairing is CreamAmyTikal... Amy tries to get over the fact that Sonic and Tails were in love... Cream tries to cheer her up... A red light flickers, and...
1. Forecast

I have been playing Sonic Heroes for a week straight! (Can't get enough! XD) I was so relieved to see that Shadow came back! I was like, YAY!!!! But then I got mad at Rouge. How dare she act all nice and teamly like and stuff, and won't even tell the confused Shadow about his past. It makes me feel like she is just using him. That's just mean. But, oh well.   
  
By the way, remember that yuri or shoujo-ai means girlxgirl LOVE!!!! Turn back if you no like.  
  
And I have some weird pairings here! Plenty of THREESOMES. Look-out.... Be-ware.... And the pairings are ALL shonen-ai and shoujo-ai, no straight pairings. There may be small hints (maybe) but that's all.   
  
Main pair=Cream/Amy/Tikal  
  
Warning: Lots of magic and fantasy stuff....  
  
You may proceed.  
  
-^0^-^__^-^0^-^__^-^0^-^__^-^0^-  
  
'Why does this have to happen to me? Why me?' thought Amy for probably the hundreth time that day. Every day for the past week she kept thinking this. Because it had only been a week ago since her long time crush, Sonic, had fallen in love with.... With Tails! Tails of all people! Well... Even though she was utterly upset, deep down she was happy for the two of them.... Though it left her feeling empty inside....  
  
"At days like these, it's best to get out of the house," Advised Cream, who had suddenly appeared behind her.  
  
Amy turned, startled at first, then saw that it was only Cream. She was so quiet, she could sneak up on anyone! "You think? Where could I go anyway?"  
  
Cream took a moment to think before lightening up, "The beach is nearby. That's a nice place to go." She smiled brightly at the sulky Amy.  
  
Amy smiled back weakly, never had she ever felt this down. But she would take up Creams suggestion, "Sure then... You wanna come with me?"  
  
"Uh, okay. Come on, Cheese!"  
  
They left the house without a word to anyone. It wasn't like they were going far. At the shore, the water beat gently at their shoes, Amy stared into the vast blue of the ocean.  
  
"It is beautiful..." She said absent mindedly, "It's so blue. It reminds me of Sonic...."  
  
Cream frowned, 'Oh no... Now look what I've done...' "Don't worry about that, Amy. It's not good to feel sad all the time. Please cheer up."  
  
"You're right. I should be-whoa!"  
  
"Huh? What is it?"  
  
"Didn't you just see that?" Amy shot a glance at the ocean waters, "Something red just flickered."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Of course I'm sure!"  
  
"Okay, then you must be right."  
  
Amy shaded her eyes and looked further down the water but saw nothing but blue, the horizon, and a cloudy sky.... Oh great, it was cloudy.  
  
"Amy, do you think we should go back now?"  
  
"What do you mean, Cream?" Amy began walking along the shore, now followed by the cute bunnie rabbit, "Don't tell me a few little clouds are going to scare you away like that?"  
  
"Well, no, but.... The others at home might worry."  
  
"No they won't. Come on, nothing will happen, trust me."  
  
Cream looked to Cheese, then to Amy's back. "Okay..."  
  
Back at the house, Sonic lay on the grass just outside, staring up at the sky. 'Seems to be getting cloudy. Wonder if it'll rain....' He thought, but was snapped to reality when he was nudged in the side with a foot. Looking up he found his beloved little fox, nudging him with his foot. "That's a nice way to greet someone."  
  
"Well, you wouldn't answer me," Tails had a worried expression as he sat next to Sonic, "Weather channel says that there will be a sudden rain storm today, it looks like it's real close, and we haven't seen Amy or Cream anywhere."  
  
Sonic shrugged, "What are you worrying about. Once they see the clouds they'll come running back home."  
  
Tails nodded before leaving to go inside. Sonic remained on the ground, pondering to himself about how Amy was taking him being in love with Tails and all. 'I guess she's still freaked out....'  
  
-^0^-  
  
"Amy, I really think we should go back now." said Cream worriedly. They were a good distance away from home, and she didn't like the way the clouds seemed to be coming closer and getting darker.   
  
Amy stopped, "....It's that light again..."  
  
"Huh? What light?"  
  
"That red flicker. Don't tell me you didn't see it. It's just up ahead! Come on!"  
  
"Amy, I..." But Amy was already running towards the direction they had been going at first, and farther away from home.... Not wanting anything to happen to Amy, Cream instinctively followed.   
  
'I know I saw something,' Amy thought, stubbornly running along the shore line, not realizing that the wind was not picking up as much because of the speed she was going.... She sensed that close behind her was Cream and Cheese, feeling glad she weren't going alone.  
  
"Amy! Wait!"  
  
"Don't stop now, Cream!"  
  
Cream pressed on as fast as she could go along with Cheese zooming alongside her. Suddenly she began to feel dropplets of water trickle above their heads.....  
  
-v__v-  
  
Ok, nice introduction? Good enough. Thanks Mai-san for the idea and for helping me write it.   
  
Amy and Cream. So CUTE!! o XDDD 


	2. Red Flicker, the Bluest Rain, & a fallen...

um...to my first anonymous reviewer, I am fully aware that Cream is six. -___- And I don't quite get what you mean by 'making Amy trick her.' Amy's not really planning anything at the moment. @_@  
  
Anyway, thank you to all that reviewed. This is the most reviews I've ever gotten, so thanx. And today's my birthday, so I got to actually BUY Sonic Heroes. And now I own Sonic Adventure DX as well. Me sooo happy! ^_^ ok, so, for those of you who have never actually played Sonic Adventure DX, there might be a few spoilers..... . sorry!  
  
And I've been getting really rusty with my writing.... actually, mai san is. Me too, but anyways... I don't think it's as good as the first chapter, and it will be switching back and forth.  
  
*.*  
  
XD  
  
6_9  
  
Knuckles stood at the edge of angel island, staring up into the sky with crossed arms. "Looks like a rain storm is coming on..." He murmured. "I better go and stay by the master emerald through it all.... You never know what might happen...."  
  
He turned to go and check on the precious gem, when suddenly the ground beneath him shook violently... "What the?!"  
  
The island quickly began descending, Knuckles had the clutch onto some half buried rocks to stay balanced. There was a strong jerk and he could hear the sound of huge waves rising from the impact of the fall. As soon as he was able to stand he was off and gliding towards the altar. "Something's not right..." He kept thinking as he approached the stone structure.   
  
Scaling up the steps with ease, his eyes widened and his jaw dropped.  
  
There, the altar was before him..... Completely empty.  
  
"Did someone steal it while I wasn't looking?! Damn it!" He yelled furiously, then took a deep breath to regain his cool. "Alright. I must call down if I'm going to solve this.... Looks like I'm going to be on yet another wild goose chase...."  
  
.  
  
"Amy, I can't see the house anymore." Cream yelled over the gently roaring winds, "And it looks like a storm is coming on!"  
  
Finally, Amy stopped running, causing poor Cream to collide right into the pink hedgehog, and they both fell.   
  
"Oh, I'm so sorry!" said Cream apologetically and helping Amy up.   
  
Amy shook her head and smiled, "No, it's ok. And now that you mentioned it, it does seem a bit to dangerous to be out anymore..."  
  
Cream smiled widely, having finally convinced Amy to go back home after chasing that little sparkling light. Whatever it was, it was slowly beginning to knaw at her curiosity as well.   
  
Rain began to fall within an instant, "Oh no!" Amy shouted as they both began to get soaked. Cream shivered, but noticed something strange about the droplets of water. "Amy.... Why is the rain so.... So blue!"  
  
"A bit too bright, if you ask me." Amy wondered aloud.  
  
The rain was looking strange, instead of making the atmosphere dull and gray, it was a very bright blue. Brighter than even Sonic himself!  
  
"Something's not right here!"  
  
The wind began to blow harder, filling Cream's ears with air, forcing her slightly off the ground. "Whoa, A-Amy! I'm going to get blown away!" To make things worse, the wind blew even harder and faster, roaring rudely as it whipped at the two girls.  
  
Cream screamed as her body began to fly, but luckily Amy grabbed onto her shoes, "Don't worry Cream, I got you!"  
  
"But-But Cheese! He's-He's not here!!" She cried over the loud voice of the pounding rain and gushing wind.  
  
"Cheese... What?!"  
  
o.0  
  
Y__Y  
  
Sonic paced back and forth nervously, Amy and Cream weren't back yet. 'Where are they?!' he thought worriedly. 'Maybe I should go out and get them-'  
  
"SONIC!!"  
  
Sonic's eyes snapped open as if he had been struck by lightning. Tails came running into the room and practically ramming into the blue hedgehog. "Tails, what happened?"  
  
"Amy and Cream-I don't see any sign of them coming back! The storm's already here, what do we do!? We've got to lock up the doors, the windows! Turn off all the electronics! Cover my inventions! But Amy and Cream! They aren't here, where-"  
  
"Tails!" Sonic shouted, his partner was being a bit too hysterical, "It's just a rain storm, not a hurricane! You do what you gotta do, I'll go get Amy and Cream."  
  
"Oh, and Sonic?"  
  
"What? Make it quick."  
  
"...Um, someone came to visit-"  
  
"What!? Well they've got perfect timing, let's go!"  
  
Tails nodded and followed Sonic out the back door, the wind snapped at them violently but they paid no mind. There, standing before them was a visitor alright. And quite an unexpected one.  
  
"We've got some business to take care of." Said the visitor, red locks flapping around like a soaked flag and red eyes glaring dangerously.  
  
O_O  
  
Amy dug her heels as far as she could into the sand and holding onto the wailing Cream, who had just lost her chao to the wind. 'This is all so terrible... And it's all my fault! I'm sorry, Cream, Cheese, if only I listened to you earlier!' She thought, biting down on her lower lip, and trying her best to keep her eyes open without getting rain drops in them.   
  
Right when she felt like she was able to move, a bright red light flickered in her face, and for a few seconds, all she could see was red..... The harsh beating of the storm slowly slipped away and the feeling of her friend in her protecting embrasse fading....  
  
"What's going on.... here....?"  
  
@_________@  
  
A/N: Ok, that's IT. I know it wasn't so great, but please, it's still the beginning of the whole plot! I promise a long chapter next time that will finally really get somewhere.  
  
In the mean time, this might probably leave some with the mystery of the flickering light... And what's up with the freaky blue rain? How'd the master emerald disappear? All part of the plot, folks! ^_^  
  
Bye bye! Give me nice reviews for my birth day!!!! :D [hey, it's an inexpensive gift!] 


End file.
